totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ahoj, przygodo!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 1 Na ekranie telewizorów pojawia się ekskluzywna willa. Niedaleko niej widać morze oraz ogromny statek przycumowany (? xD) do brzegu. Oprócz tego stał dosyć zniszczony pomost. Oczywiście świeciło wspaniałe słońce i inne duperele, ale nie chce mi się wymyślać. Pojawiają się loga poprzednich serii online. Z willi wychodzi prowadząca, Luciana. Luciana: 'Ahhh, te SPA było cudowne. <3 ''Spojrzała na kamerę. '''Luciana: O, to już? Nie spodziewałam się! Poprawiła szybko włosy, usta i uśmiechnęła się do kamery. Luciana: 'Witajcie w kolejnej fikcji online! Tym razem tematem przepowodnim naszej serii są podróże! To się dobrze składa, bo uwielbiam travelling. <3 Zwłaszcza z Lukusiem. :3 ''Zeszła z tarasu i przeszła nad brzeg morza. Obok statku stały dwie osoby z papierowymi torbami na głowie. Nie ruszały się. 'Luciana: '''Tak, tak, tak... ''Wyciągnęła szminkę i namalowała uśmiechnięte buzie na torbach. '''Luciana: Ja jestem prowadzącą, a oto moi pomocnicy. Są za brzydcy na pokazanie twarzy, na razie musicie się oswoić ze mną. :3 Poklepała jedną z osób po ramieniu. Luciana: Tym razem zobaczymy 12/13/14... Ilu właściwie mamy zawodników? Pomocnicy wzruszyli ramionami. Luciana: Grr, do niczego się nie nadajecie! Szkoda, że odegracie dużą rolę w tym sezonie... Zatarła ręce. Luciana: Iluśtam zawodników stanie do walki o kasę! Ile tego będzie? Jeszcze nie wiem. ^^ W każdym razie nie będą narzekać na nudę! Już ja im na to nie pozwolę. Szyderczy śmiech. Kamerzysta: Możesz się ogarnąć? Luciana: Chciałbyś. <3 Oni już za chwilę się tu pojawią nacudownych.... odlotowych.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ROWERACH. <3 Wreszcie jakaś nowość. :3 Pomocnicy walnęli torbopalma. Luciana: O co tu tak naprawdę chodzi? Dowiecie się już za chwilę! Kiedyś się zrobi. xDDD Pomost Luciana: No to zaczynajmy! Już się nie mogę doczekać. <3 (Notka od Luciany: Pamiętajcie, że przyjeżdżacie na rowerach. :P Niech każdy grzecznie się pojawi, użyjcie swojej wyobraźni. Ponadto możecie tutaj prowadzić już jakieś konwersacje. Wkrótce więcej niespodzianek, zuchy. :3) Na pomost przyjechał swoim zielonym rowerem Lion. Stanął przed prowadzącą, puszczając jej oczko. Lion: Witaj droga pani. Ukłonił się przed nią i pocałował ją w rękę. Lion: 'Widziałem cię w akcji w ubiegłym sezonie. Byłaś naprawdę niesamowita. ''Ponownie pocałował jej dłoń. 'Lion: '''Z taką ślicznotką pewnie każdy chciałby chodzić. '''Luciana: '''Jasne, jasne. :P I tak wolę Luczkę. <3 ''Jako następna przyjechała zdyszana Nina. Zsiadając z roweru ledwo trzymała się na nogach. 'Nina: '''Nie-na-wi-dzę rowerów! ''Rozejrzała się po okolicy. '''Nina: '''Ojej, jeszcze prawie nikogo tu nie ma. <3 No cóż, zacznę chyba od przedstawienia się. Jestem Nina. W sumie zanim przyjdą tu pozostali to zdążę się trochę upić.. to znaczy, odpocząć sobie. :D ''Kolejnym przybyszem była Celestia. O dziwo, nie zdyszana. Na bagażniku rowerka koloru rushowego miała wielką walizkę. '' '''Celestia: Heh, tam też były rowery elektryczne.. Celestia dla ciekawskich. Zdjęła walizkę z roweru, który po prostu się zapalił. (xD) Celestia: Dobrze, że zabrałam ze sobą... Wyjęła kijek z parówką. Celestia: To! Zaczęła grillować parówkę, ale ktoś ugasił pożar. Celestia: ... Wzięła swoją walizkę i odeszła w kierunku Niny. Do dziewczyn podszedł Lion. W jednej ręce trzymał kieliszek dla Niny,w drugiej - maskotkę mononiedźwiedzia. Lion: 'Drogie panie... ''Spojrzał na nie słodko. 'Lion: '''To dla was. ''Dał im prezenty. Nina dostała kileiszek z wódką, a Celestii podarował niedźiwadka. Kolejna ukazała się Alex. Pędziła bardzo szybko w kierunku pomostu, w ostatniej chwili wyskoczyła z roweru a rower wpadł do wody. 'Alex: '''Był ubezpieczony nie? :D ''Celestia spojrzała na prezent Lion'a i na samego Lion'a. Po czym odwróciła wzrok w stronę przeciwną. '''Celestia: Dobre i to, ale starać to się nie umiesz. Wzięła niedźwiadka i wyrzuciła go wo wody. Celestia: Skocz po niego, wygraj Mistrzostwa w Siatkarstwie Kobiet i wróć żywy z toalety feministek, to może wtedy pogadamy. Wróciła na swoje miejsce, nie oglądając się w jego stronę. Nina bez większego namysłu wypiła zawartość kieliszka i wyrzuciła go za siebie. Po wypiciu skrzywiła się. Nina: 'Trzeba popić... ''Sięgnęła ręką między swoje piersi, z których wyjęła małą buteleczkę wina i wzięła porządnego łyka. 'Nina: '''Od razu lepiej. <3 No to ten tego.. Ekipa zaczyna się zbierać, więc trzeba zaraz zaplanować jakąś imprezę powitalną. :D ''Kolejny przyjechał Vince na swoim niebieskim rowerze. Zszedł, biorąc z niego swoją walizkę. Odetchnął z ulgą, że już dotarł i zaczął gładzić się po pośladku. '''Vince: Ależ on delikatny w dotyku! Niczym jedwab okrywający wspaniałe ciało kobiety tańczącej niczym wiatr kierujący liśćmi w swoim spokojnym rytmie... Nagle przywalił sobie z plaskacza w twarz. Vince: Nie! Teraz nie żyję według prawa podrywu. Znowu sobie zdzielił. Vince: 'Witajcie wszyscy, miło was poznać i znów zobaczyć co niektórych. ''Kątem oka zerknął na prowadzącą oraz pomocnika który wydał się znajomy. Ukłonił się przed wszystkimi. '''Vince: Ah, znów jako zawodnik. Mogę czuć, że żyję! Brakuje mi jednak... Znowu walnął sobie w twarz. Vince: Przestań! Nie możesz znów krzywdzić żadnej i żadnego! Podszedł i ustawił bardzo daleko od dziewczyn. Vince: I nie gadaj do siebie! Zaczął sobie gładzić, bo zaczęło go piec. Do Vince'a podszedł Lion. Lion: 'Witaj w grze, drogi rywalu. Mam nadzieję, że nawiżemy dobre relacje koleżeńskie. ''Uśmiechnął się do niego podstępnie. ''Lion: Mam już plan na całą tą grę i mam zamiar zgarnąć kasę tylko dla siebie! *Pokazał na siebie kciukami*'' 'Vince: '''A nie nawiążemy? Show nie ma standardów już i nawet dyslektyków przyjmują? ''Dmuchnął i wywrócił oczami. 'Vince: '''A zresztą, po coś przylazł? Ja muszę się jednoczyć. ''Machnnął ręką, zjeżdzając ją nad twarzą. '''Vince: Z samym sobą i uspokoić myśli. Vince: To trochę może wydawać się dziwne, ale po tym długim czasie przerwy uświadomiłem sobie, że w sumie po co miłość do kobiety jak są inne sposoby jej wyrażania?'' Tymczasem Alex przyglądała się osobom stojącym w papierowych torbach na głowie. 'Alex: '''Ej, słodziaki? <3 ''Machała przed nimi rękoma, piszczała i stękała, ale oni nic, spojrzała w stronę prowadzącej. 'Alex: '''Czego oni nic nie mówią? ''Tymczasem na swoim czerwonym BMX`ie przyjechał Dustin z plecakiem zamiast walizki. 'Dustin: '''Siema ziomki! Uuu.. Nowe twarze! ''Starał się wzrokiem wyłapać jakąś fajną osobą i wylosował Vince`a. Podeszedł do niego. '''Dustin: '''Siema, stary! Widziałem cię w poprzednim sezonie! '''Vince: O witaj! Miło poznać cię.. ziom? Wystawił rękę by przybić żółwika. Ten też przystawił. Dustin: Powiedz co cię tu znów przyciągnęło? Vince: '''W sumie nie wykazałem się jako zawodnik i cóż, chcę spróbować swoich sił na nowo. No i mogę poznać nowych ludzi i tym razem dać z siebie wszystko. ''Zacisnął pięść, nie mogąc się doczekać. '' '''Vince: '''Także jest jedna osoba która pewnie tutaj będzie, a z którą muszę parę spraw wyjaśnić. '''Dustin: Chodzi ci o Maddie, czy jak jej tam? Vince: 'Chociażby, ale ten rozdział i tak w swoim życiu mam skończony. Nie chcę widzieć tych pięknych dam, ktore uszczęśli.. ''Przywalił sobie w twarz. 'Vince: '''Muszę nie myśleć o tym! '''Dustin: '''No wiesz .. Widziałem Akademik Totalnej Porażki. Trochę przesadziłeś z tą laską .. '''Vince: '''Ja? Ona też nie była bez winy? Dawała się prowokować. '''Dustin: '''Heh.. Czyli rozumiem, że w tym sezonie też się pojawi? :D '''Vince: '''Najpewniej tak, ale kto to wie. ''Westchnął. 'Vince: '''No cóż, a ty czemu postanowiłeś wziąć udział? ''Dustin się zamyślił '''Dustin: '''No wiesz jak to jest.. Chciałbym przeżyć przygodę i zgarnąć całą kasę. Inny powód to taki, że ojciec mnie wkurza i musiałem się od niego odizolować. Sory, ale nie chce o tym rozmawiać .. '''Vince: Rozumiem i w sumie widać, że jesteś bardziej wolną duszą i wolisz sam przezywać przygody. A każdy z nas w tym celu przyjechał. No to można życzyć powodzenia. Dustin: '''I nawzajem. Jest już ktoś co cię niepokoi? '''Vince: '''Powiedzmy, że wolę nie mieć kontaktu jakiegoś z dziewczynami. Zresztą już było widać. Nie chcę jakoś znowu przynieść jakiejś pecha. '''Dustin: '''A tam warto spróbować.. A jeśli mam się już kogoś bać jako rywala to ta dziewczyna co ma na sukience misia.. Wygląda na cichą, ale tacy zawsze są niebezpieczni .. '''Vince: To nie za wcześnie? Nawet nie wiesz jaka jest. Dustin: '''W regionie, w którym mieszkam takich ludzi się po prostu wyczuwa. '''Vince: '''Dzięki, może rzeczywiście. Sam nie wiem, póki co warto na pierwsze zadanie poczekać. Jestem ciekawy, wymyśli prowadząca. '''Dustin: No właśni. Ja też! Vince: 'Masz coś konkretnego na myśli? ''Kolejny niebieskim BEX przyjeżdza Felipe Sasa Santana. 'Felipe: '''Hejka dziewczyny. ''Puścił oko do Niny. ''Felipe: Polubiłem tego gościa Liona.'' 'Felipe: '''Lion może zrobimy sojusz? ''Lion spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. 'Lion: '''Serio? ''Facepalm. '''Lion: '''Nie martw się dam sobie radę sam, ale nie wiem jak z tobą będzie. ''Felipe: Muszę wygrać i pokazać temu Batonowi na co mnie stać!'' ''Lion:' Nie lubię tego Fel-coś tam. Muszę się go pozbyć jak najszybciej! Odszedł od Felipe. Podszedł do Dustin'a by się z nim przywitać. Lion: 'Wita,j drogi rywalu. Bardzo miło mi cię poznać. ''Wyciągnął rękę, żeby się z nim przywitać. Dustin także wyciągnął rękę na powitanie. '''Dustin: '''No niech ci będzie, ale ja wolę żółwiki. Taka rada na przyszłość. '''Lion: Spoko. ''Lion: Coś czuję, że Dustin to dobry zawodnik i muszę go mieć na oku.'' Dustin: Jaki jest tutaj twój główny cel? Lion: No cóż... Podrapał się po głowie. Lion: '''Mam zamiar przyżyć jakąś nową przygodę w życiu i zawrzeć nowe znajomości.. ''Lion: Niestety muszę być miły.'' 'Dustin: '''No to widzę, że mamy ten sam cel, ziom. '''Lion: '''To super! Żółwik. ''Wystawił rękę na żółwika. Dustin niechętnie, ale przystawił także swoją. ''Dustin:' Widać ,że ten chłopak chce się tylko podlizać,ale będę miał go na wszelki wypadek na oku. Alex podeszła do Felipe i wskoczyła mu na plecy Alex: 'Siema, złociutki! Masz może trochę cukru? <3 ''W tym czasie na swoim niebieskim elektrycznym rowerze przyjechał Bartholome. '''Bartholome: '''Wcale sie nie zmęczyłem... Kto wpadł na ten niemęczący pomysł z rowerami? '''Luciana: Ja. :D Lion podszedł do Alex. 'Lion: '''Witaj ślicznotko! Jak ci się układa z Jarkiem? ''Spojrzała się w stronę chłopaka 'Alex: 'Świetnie! A nie masz przypadkiem trochę cukru? <3 'Lion: '''Tak. ''Dał jej taczkę, w której było bardzo dużo cukru. 'Lion: '''Proszę. ''Dał jej taczkę, a potem dał jej całusa w polik. ''Zarumieniła się. Alex: 'Złociutki, dzięki. <3 ''Wskoczyła do taczki i zaczęła zajadać cukier. '''Alex: '''Jak ja kocham cukier! '''Lion: Cieszę się, że lubisz cukier. Jeszcze raz dał jej buzi w polik i dodał jej jeszcze więcej taczek z cukrem. Alex: 'Słodziaku, nie całuj mnie tak, bo Jarek się zdenerwuje. :3 ''Spojrzała na taczki z cukrem. 'Alex: '''No, dobra. ^^ ''Wyskoczyła z taczki i jednym ciosem nogą wykopała wszystkie taczki daleko na plazę. 'Alex: '''Straczy już tego cukru, bo jeszcze zwariuje. '''Lion: '''Masz rację. I tak jesteś wystarczająco słodka. ''Puścił jej oczko i machnął swoimi włosami zalotnie. ''Alex: Miło, że chłopak się mną interesuje, ale nie zdradzę Jarka. ;('' 'Alex: '''Wiesz, jak ci właściwie na imię? :D '''Lion: '''Lion, droga pani. ''Puścił ponownie jej oczko. Złapał ją za rękę i pocałował jej dłoń. '''Lion: Jarek na ciebie nie zasługuje. Ponownie pocałował ją w dłoń. Lion: 'On na pewno nie daje ci tyle cukru co ja. ''Podszedł do nich Bartholome. 'Bartholome: '''Czy wasza cała rozmowa była o cukrze? Jeśli tak, to żal mi was....Kiedy przyjadą inni? '''Lion: '''Wiesz co? Mi jest żal ciebie. ''Wziął go za fraki i wrzucił do wody. 'Lion: '''Nie będziesz mnie i mojej pięknej damy obrażał! ''Splunął na niego śliną. 'Lion: '''Jasne?! ''Poszedł do dziewczyny i ją przytulił. Dziewczyna zrobiła unik. 'Alex: '''Słodziaku, jak chcesz dostać Alex musisz ją złapać! <3 ''Zaczęła biegać po pomoście. Jednak od razu ją złapał za rękę i przysunął ją do siebie ich usta stykały się ze sobą. Już prawie dochodziło do całusa, ale Alex po raz kolejny zrobiła unik. '''Alex: '''Ej, ja kocham tylko Jarka, nie mogę go zdradzać. '''Lion: '''Niech ci będzie.... Ale i tak będziesz kiedyś moja! ''Lion:' Muszę się jej jak najszybciej pozbyć! Przyjeżdża Helen z rozwalonym kołem. Helen: ''(mamrocze)'' Głupi rower. Patrzy się na resztę. Helen: O, cześć. Jestem Helen. Lion: 'Witaj, droga pani. ''Pocałował ją w rękę. Ta szybko ją wsadziła do kieszeni. 'Helen: '''Fuj, czy ja ci wyglądam na twoją dziewczynę? '''Lion: '''Ależ ja tylko się witam z tobą, ale jak nie chcesz to nie. ''Odszedł niej i poszedł do reszty. Helen na to uniosła brwi i włożyła słuchawki ''Helen:' Powitanie całusem w rękę? Z chłopakami też się tak wita? Celestia z przymrużeniem oka spojrzała na grupkę przybyłych osób po czym wyjęła karty i zaczęła je przeglądać. ''Celestia: No w sumie.. Nawet śmieszne.. Każdy z nich zachowuje się tak samo.. Mają marzenia na wygranie.. i te "niby" przyjaźnie mają im pomóc?.. Strategicznie wypadają przeciętnie.. Dobra, skończyłam. *wychodzi z pokoiku*'' Luciana: Ojej, jak pięknie. <3 Tyle nowych twarzy. <3 Kto jeszcze nas odwiedzi? <3 Alex: 'Zapewne jakiś Dresik. <3 ''Nagle w tle zaczęła lecieć muzyka. <3 full|left|335 px Po chwili wszyscy uczestnicy zobaczyli nadjeżdżającą na obitym lateksem rowerze Majli ze skrętem w ustach. <3 'Majli: '''No siema! <3 ''Wyjęła skręta z ust i wystawiła język. 'Majli: '''Eee...dobrze trafiłam? ''Rozejrzała się po okolicy z zawiedzionym wzrokiem i miną. ''Majli: No cóż trudno, nie wygląda to najlepiej, ale jakoś dam radę, w końcu twerkować można wszędzie. <3'' 'Majli: '''O! Nadjzedża moja ekipa <3 ''"Ekipa" składała się z jednej karlicy w lateksowym stroju z trójkątnymi cyckami. <3 'Majli: '''No siema, Klementyna! <3 ''Klementyna nic nie powiedziała tylko wystawiła język i się wypięła ,a Majli poklepała ją po tyłku. W tym czasie na różowym dwuosobowym rowerze przyjechała Kimberly. '''Kimberly: Dlaczego mój tata znów musiał mnie w to wkręcić? Przecież tu nawet nie ma zasięgu! Kimberly wyrzuciła swoją różową komórkę, która się rozbiła. Kimberly: A mój sługa jeszcze do tego nie chciał mnie podwieźć na tym głupim rowerze! Kimberly kopnęła rower, który nie drgnął. Kimberly: Auu! No cóż, tym razem dość zgrywania miłej dziewczynki! Całej sytuacji przyglądała się Alex która bawiła się włosami. Do Kimberly podszedł cały przemoknięty Bartholome. Bartholome: 'Cześć. Jak się masz, jesteś zmęczona, nie zadaje za dużo pytań? Więcej nie zadam, bo mi się nie chce... ''W międzyczasie Nina się ogarnęła i podeszła do Majli. 'Nina: '''OMG! Jestem twoją fanką! <3 Chciałabym twerkować tak dobrze jak ty! <3 '''Majli:'O <3 To da się załatwić! :D Klementyna obadaj ją. <3 Klementyna obeszła Ninę w koło. a następnie klepnęła ją po tyłku. 'Klementyna: '''Idealna pupcia. :3 '''Majli: '''Bosko. <3 ''Wyciągnęła z monstrualnej walizki, która była przymocowana do roweru Klementyny, butelkę wódki i małe radio. Po chwili z radia wydobyły się dźwięki "We Can't Stop" <3 'Majli:'Jest krupniczek i muzyka. <3 Można twerkować. <3 Wzięła łyka wódki i podała butelkę Ninie, następnie zaczęła twerkować, a Klementyna klepała ją po tyłku. <3 'Majli: '''No dajesz...eee...jak ty własciwie masz na imię? :D '''Nina: '''Jestem Nina. :D ''Napiła się i zaczęła twerkować. 'Nina: '''Ale fajnie. <3 Przyda mi się to kiedyś do zabaw w łóżku. <3 ''Luciana z rozbawieniem przyglądała się Majli. 'Luciana: '''Komizm sytuacyjny, to lubię. :D ''Tymaczasem przyjechała na rowerze Maddie, który się pod nią rozpadł. '' '''Maddie: '''Ale bosko, normalnie jak pierwszy rower, który dostałam od babci... Co prawda zrobiony z wełny na drutach, ale jakoś miałam ubaw... Więc, cześć wszystkim! ''Pomachała do wszystkich, nikt jej nie odmachał. 'Maddie: '''Entuzjazm znany mi z poprzednich sezonów... ''Maddie usiadła, oparła się o rozwalone części roweru i zaczęła pisać jakieś opowiastki w notesie. '''Felipe: Cześć Maddie co tam piszesz? Maddie: '''Nic, co musisz wiedzieć. Tyle mam do powiedzenia na ten temat. '''Felipe: Maddie możesz mi powiedzieć nikomu nie wygadam. Maddie: 'Przecież nie piszę niczego prywatnego, po prostu nie chwalę się swoimi rzeczami z notesu, który w dodatku notorycznie ukrywam przed ludźmi. O, nagle teraz go nie ukryłam... ''Wzięła notes, zamknęła go i schowała za plecy. '''Felipe: Jak chcesz to ja zawsze jestem do usług. Maddie: 'A czy ja wyglądam jak księżniczka z zamku? Lub jak typowa laska, którą możesz zabrać do domu po randce w pizzeri? Nie wydaje mi się, nie potrzebuję niczyich usług, poradzę sobie sama. ''Kimberly widząc przyjazd Maddie zrobiła się blada '''Kimberly: Czy to nie ta idio... to znaczy dziewczyna, która mnie uderzyła z liścia? Muszę się ukryć! Kimberly szybko schowała się za swój rower, myśląc, że ta jej nie zauważy Felipe:'Co robisz? ''Helen wszystkim się bacznei przyglądała w milczeniu. ''Helen:' Wygląda na to, że gram o zwycięstwo to z głupkami, to z podrywaczami.Tylko ta Maddie wygląda na mądrą. Lepiej się jej przyjrzeć, byle nie za blisko. Helen podeszła trochę to Maddie tak by tamta nie zwróciła na nią uwagi. Maddie: 'Wygląda na to, że gram o tą kasę z głupkami, podrywaczami i innymi nie wiadomo czym... Tylko ta Helen wygląda na normalną... Czemu wszystko nie może być tak jak kiedyś, kiedy to jeszcze był Jeremy i nie musiałam uczestniczyć w tych programach... ''Zaczęła rysować w notesie męską sylwetkę. Felipe podchodzi do Luciany 'Felipe:'Już wszyscy? Tymczasem do Maddie podeszła Alex, zagadała. 'Alex: '''Hej, idiotyczny ten pomysł z rowerami nie? :D ''Maddie zdecydowanym ruchem zamknęła notes. 'Maddie: '''Jeszcze jak... Najwidoczniej mieli niski budżet, ale czego się spodziewać, w końcu to Totalna Porażka. Ich budżet to chyba też totalna porażka. ''Alex zaśmiała się 'Alex: '''Taak! Najdziwniejsze te dwie osoby stojące w workach papierowych na głowie ''Pokazała na osoby z workami na głowie 'Maddie: '''Tsa, to prawda. Wolałabym pełnić fuchę kucharzyny niż pomocnicy osoby prowadzącej, bo za to i tak się kasy nie dostaje... '''Alex: '''Tak zwane "ofiary" pani prowadzącej. <3 ''Wyciągneła ze stanika kostkę cukru 'Alex: '''Chcesz? W ogóle Alex jestem. ;3 '''Maddie: '''Ee tak, dzięki. Jestem Maddie. Dobry ten cukier, skąd go masz? Poza tym, że ze stanika... '''Alex: '''Tam z kąd pochodze jest pełno dobrego cukru, zawsze mam go trochę w zapasie. <3 '''Maddie: '''W takim razie musisz mieć chyba bogatą rodzinę. W Wielkiej Brytanii cukier kosztuje około 3 funtów i 49 pensów, tak mi się wydaje, od dawna w domu nie byłam i tylko szlajam się po tych konkursach Totalnej Porażki. '''Alex: '''Bogatą? Słodka, na Gwadelupie panuje bieda nie od dawna, a cukier po prostu sadzimy i zbieramy. To jest właśnie naturalny cukier, słodka i błyszczący. <3 '''Maddie: '''Sorry, nie wiedziałam. Z geografii zawsze byłam słaba, a co dopiero z ekonomii światowej. Czy tam, państwowej, nie wiem. Ale cukier na serio bardzo dobry... ''Alex uśmiechnęła się 'Alex: '''Fajnie, że ci smakuję. '''Maddie: '''Co sądzisz o pozostałych? '''Alex: '''Dziwna jest ta cała Majli, zboczona jakaś. ''Alex podrapała się po głowie '''Alex: '''Wiesz, wydaje mi się że to nie koniec niespodzianek. <3 '''Maddie: '''Ja ogólnie to się przyzwyczaiłam już do tych wszystkich dziwadeł, debili i głupoli... Mam za sobą już 2 takie sezony, z czego 2 to chyba był najbardziej... Pełny spisków i idiotów? '''Alex: '''Hihi ^^. Mój to taki pierwszy, nikogo praktycznie nie znam i wgl. ;( ''Alex: Wydaje mi się, że zaprzyjaźnimy sie. <3'' 'Maddie: '''Jesteś spoko Alex :3 Taki tam trochę krejzol w tobie siedzi, ale nikomu to jeszcze nie zaszkodziło ^^ '''Alex: '''Wiem. <3 '''Felipe:'Muszę zdowyć sojusznika Felipe podchodzi do Alex 'Felipe:'A może zawżemy sojusz? '''Alex: '''Pewnie! <3 ''Alex: Jasne, że nie! <3'' 'Maddie: '''Ja w żadne układy nie wchodzę. Tyle mam do powiedzenia w tym temacie. ''Celestia przyglądała się gromadce rozmawiającej ze sobą, w sumie, po utracie kart to nic do roboty nie miała. ''Celestia:' Eh, lepiej się zapoznać.. z "konkurencją", choć mam pokojowe zamiary i nie zamierzam robić sobie wrogów, to będę pewna na kogo uważać. Może ta "grupa" będzie przynajmniej ciekawa.. Podeszła do grupki składających się z.. nawet nie wie kogo (xD). Celestia: 'Witajcie, nazywam się Celestia. ''Jak przystało na Wiktoriańską Angielkę lekko się ukłoniła. '''Celestia: '''Nudzę się to postanowiłam poznać moich przyszłych lub teraźniejszych przyjaciół w celu konwersacji. ''Celestia: A jak, jestem w końcu "wyrafinowana". Dopóki ktoś mnie nie ogra lub spasuje rundę, to będę się zachowywała tak jak teraz.'' 'Felipe:'Jak można powiedzieć nikomu sie nie ufa 'Felipe:'Mam godnych przeciwników 'Maddie: '''Normalnie, ja praktycznie nikomu nie ufam. Oh, witaj Celestio. Jestem Maddie, i widzę że również pochodzisz z Anglii. ''Wstała i ukłoniła się podobnie jak Celestia. Alex spojrzałą w stronę Celestii 'Alex: '''Cześć jestem Alex. :) ''Ukłoniła się jak przystało na zawodnika Karate W tym czasie podszedł do nich Bartholome 'Bartholome:'O co chodzi? Coś przegapiłem? Mam nadzieję że nic ważnego :/ '''Bartholome:Muszę byc miły , nie chce mi się ,ale trzeba... '' '''Celestia:' To o czym rozmawiacie? Chciałabym podpasować się do tej rozmowy.. i oczywiście was poznać. Celestia: '''Maddie również pochodzi z Angli?... ciekawe.. 'Felipe:'Bartholome może sojusz? 'Maddie: '''Będziesz to tak sugerować każdej nowo poznanej osobie? Brawo, ma się tupet... ''Alex spogląda wzrokiem na Felipe 'Alex: '''Serio?! :D ''Wyciągneła cukier ze stanika 'Alex: '''Ktoś chce? <3 '''Bartholome:'Ja! A co do sojuszu...Nie chce mnie się...To męczące i w ogóle, ale cukier chce. Te twoje cukrowe zapasy <3 'Felipe:'Cała piwnica cukru '''Celestia: ... Celestia: '''Ignorują mnie? A z resztą.. skoro nie chcą wiedzieć kim jestem, dobrze.. przynajmniej się dużo dowiem za małą cenę.. Felipe to imbecyl.. reszta spokojna.. ale Alex musi nie brać więcej cukru.. ''Felipe:Słyszłem co powiedziała Celestia sama jest imbecylką.'' 'Felipe:'Ciekawe czy to już wszyscy? 'Bartholome:'Nie wydaje mnie się ,ale pewności nie mam... '''Bartholome:Ten Felipe jest jakiś dziwny ,albo tylko pyta się czy to wszyscy, albo poprostu mówi coś głupiego na głos. Pytac mnie o sojusz i to na głos z każdym tylko nie z nim ... *.* '' '''Celestia: '''Jak widać.. nikt nie chce ze mną rozmawiać.. eh, to dozobaczenia później. ''Lekko się ukłoniła i odeszła w stronę swojej walizki na której usiadła i rozmyślała sobie. ''Celestia: Nudzą mnie.. Normalnie mnie nudzą.. raczej fajerwerków nie będzie więc zostaje mi tylko czekać na to aż będę miała dobre karty. A tak na poważnie to mają mi nowe karty przesłać. Limitowane z Jocker'em Kosiarzem..'' Dustin przyglądał się osobom ,które niedawno dotarły i podszedł do Maddie ,o której tak opowiadał Vince. Dustin: 'Maddie. Dziewczyna ,o której tak wiele opowiadał Vince. No siema! ''Dustin przybija żółwika Maddie 'Maddie: '''Hejka. Vince o mnie mówił? Ja też ci coś o nim opowiem - Perfidny, zakłamany podrywacz... Grr... ''Zacisnęła pięść. Jako że nie miała w co uderzyć, to postanowiła się uspokoić. '''Dustin: Luzik. Vince jest spoko i myślę ,że moglibyście się jakoś dogadać. Maddie: 'Dogadać? Haha, jeszcze czego. Już się nigdy nie dogadamy, jeśli chciał ze mną zerwać, mógł to chociaż powiedzieć od razu w telewizji, a nie zacząć lizać się z jakąś blondynką, jakby nic się nie stało. '''Dustin: '''Postaw się na jego miejscu. Odpadłaś szybko ,ale on był flirciarzem więc długo by nie wytrzymał. '''Maddie: '''Ekhem, zacznijmy od tego, że nie zarywałabym jednocześnie do trzech, a już szczególnie zacznijmy od tego że flirciarą nie jestem! Był po prostu wobec mnie chamski? Bezczelny? Nie wiem jakich słów użyć, ale na cholerę, dlaczego po prostu nie zerwał!? Nie jestem muzułmanką żeby patrzeć swobodnie na poligamię! ''Dustin zachichotał pod nosem '''Dustin: '''Luzik. Chyba nie będziesz tego do końca życia przeżywać. Zapewniam cię ,że znajdziesz jeszcze nie jednego faceta ,w którym się zakochasz! '''Maddie: '''Haha, szkoda że teraz unikam wszelkich zawiłości typu zauroczenie, sympatia, miłość. xD Nie ufam teraz żadnemu kolesiowi, który do mnie zarywa, lub próbuje. Brutalne, ale mi przykro z tego powodu nie jest. '''Dustin: Oj szkoda,szkoda :D Oboje się rumienią. Po chwili podszedł do nich Bartholome. Bartholome:'''Hej. O czym gadacie i czy moge się przyłączyć ? ^^ '''Bartholome:W sumie to wypada pogadać z każdym... Maddie nagle się otrząsnęła. Maddie: '''O fuj... Co to za uczucie, które kiedyś poczułam... O nie... Nie. O niczym nie gadamy, możesz się przyłączyć, hm, nie wiem na co jeszcze odpowiedzieć. ''Maddie:' Przez chwilę poczułam to samo uczucie, co w ATP kiedy byłam blisko Vince'a! O nie... Wy sobie jaja robicie -.- '' '''Bartholome:'Więc...Jak wam się jechało ? :D Bartholome:Muszę wywalić Dustin'a...Słyszałem tą rozmowę ,Maddie wcale nie chce z nim być. Ja chce jej pomóc, nie często się to zdarza ,bo jestem leniwy... '' '''Maddie: '''Jechało? JECHAŁO? Ja pół drogi tak naprawdę prowadziłam rower! Jak już moje ciało uznało że jest zmęczone, postanowiłam wleźć na ten rower i jechać, ale byłam ledwo co od śmierci. Te rowery to chyba najniższa jakość... '''Bartholome:'Ja się nie zmęczyłem na tym moim elektrycznym rumaku <3 Maddie: 'Od kiedy rowery są elektryczne..? ''Nagle na rowerze, oczojebnym zielonym zapędzanym lamą przyjechała Harriet. '''Harriet: Ciekawe jak tu trafiłam... A tak w ogóle cześć! Harriet jestem! ^^ Nagle Felipe uderza w barjerki Felipe: Ała Maddie: 'Cześć Harriet :3 '''Felipe:'Dlaczego są 3 Maddie Felipe wpada do wody. 'Maddie: '''Ee... Co? Jest jedna Maddie? To chyba logiczne, c'nie? -.- ''Nagle Felipe staje sie taki jak Lighting odważny,silny i arogancki Felipe wychodzi z wody 'Felipe:'Szaka buja! Maddie spojrzała się na niego jak na wariata, i się odsunęła od niego. 'Felipe:'Szłyszałem co mówiłaś z Dustinem kto to Vince? '''Maddie: '''Vince? Vince to nikt, kto zasługuje na moją uwagę. Tyle mam do powiedzenia w tym temacie. '''Dustin: A tam. Ja go lubie. Spoko ziomek :D ''Dustin: Ten Felipe jak nie walnie w słup to wszystkim proponuje sojusz .. (facepalm) On aż się prosi o porządny łomot.'' Dustin złowieszczo zatarł ręce xD Maddie: 'Oh serio? Zachowujesz się jak te typowe gangole z mojej ulicy... Znaczy, byli gangole, już ktoś pomógł im zmienić terytorium. ''Dumnie się uśmiechnęła.Vince po rozmowie z Dustinem siedział sobie spoglądając od czasi do czasu na zegarek. '' '''Vince: '''Ile jeszcze te przyjazdy będą trawy? ''Westchnął zniecierpliwiony spoglądając na pozostałych w oddali widząc Maddie. '' '''Vince: '''Jak myślałe.. pojawiła się, ale co z tego. ''Zatarł ręce, zaczynając znowu do siebie gadać. '' '''Vince: '''Trudno sam sobie poradzę jakoś a pierwszy się nie odezwę bo papa wystarczajaco boli. ''Harriet podeszła z lamą do Dustina. '''Harriet: Siema! Harriet jestem, miło poznać! ; ) Harriet była promiennie uśmiechnięta. Grzywka idealna, a zielone pasemka błyszczyły się jak jej oczy. Dustinowi aż zaczeła lecieć ślinka na widok Harriet. Dustin: '''Hej piękna. ^^ '''Harriet: Piękna? Harriet się bardzo zarumieniła. Wyglądała mniej więcej tak: thumb|left|154px Po chwili się ogarnęła, ale patrzyła Dustinowi głęboko w oczy. '' '''Harriet': Bardzo dziękuję za ten komplement. ^^ ''Harriet: Ale on sło~dki! <3'' Z daleka szedł pieszo kolejny uczestnik. Xander: 'Nareszcie.....jestem na miejscu. ''Upadł przez innymi na twarz ze zmęczenia. Maddie widząc zakochaną parkę, odeszła od nich jak zwykle z rękami w kieszeniach. 'Maddie: '''Tak, tak, już idę. Zostawię was w spokoju, żebyście się mogli miziać, soł słit... ''Harriet lekko się podirytowała. '''Harriet: Zostań, nawet się z nim nie miziam, po prostu powiedział mi komplement. ''Harriet: O co jej chodzi? Nic nie robimy.'' Maddie: 'Ech, sorry... Odkąd musiałam przechodzić przez ten "wspaniały" związek w ATP i CTP, jestem po prostu zła na wszelką miłość, zauroczenie, sympatie itede. Nie chciałam być zła, po prostu... Przez to wszystko mam mętlik w głowie. ''Harriet popatrzyła na nią i przytuliła. '''Harriet: Wiem że nie chciałaś być zła. Oczywiście, widziałam CTP i ATP. Mam neutralny stosunek do Vince'a. Nie znam go, ale niecierpię z powodu tego co ci zrobił. Jednakże, uważam że powinnaś się otworzyć na sympatię, miłości, zauroczenie. Vince to nie jedyny i nie ostatni chłopak. Nie martw się, jeszcze wiele chłopców cię skrzywdzi! Taka rzeczywistość. Bo większość, a właściwie zdecydowana jest takimi osobami jak właśnie Vince, lub kimś innym. Maddie: 'Dzięki, za te słowa. Ale cóż, jestem niestety, dosyć zawzięta i w ogóle, przeżycia dają się w kość. Jak na razie trzymam się zdala od miłości i podrywaczy, z nimi są największe kłopoty... ''Spojrzała na Lion'a. 'Felipe: '''Jeszcze długo pomarznę. ''Robi fikołki żeby się ogrzać Felipe podchodzi do Harriet 'Felipe:'Cześć jestem Felipe Sasa Santana ale mów mi w skrócie Felipe '''Harriet: Ok. XD Poprawiła sobie grzywkę, i wyjęła gumy do żucia. Harriet: Chcesz? ''Harriet: Bardzo dziwnie się nazywa. No, ale się tego nie wybiera, a wydaje się spoko. ^^'' Felipe:'''Nie dzięki. ''Felipe:Podoba mi się ta Harriet.Ale troche przesadziła z tą gumą do żucia.'' 'Maddie: '''Wiesz, że to tylko guma do żucia? Ja mogę wziąć, jeśli on nie chce :D ''Po chwili podszedł do nich Bartholome 'Bartholome:'Hej. Widzę nowa osoba...Jestem Bartholome.Jak masz na imię? No i ładnie wyglądasz... Gdy to powiedział zrobił się czerwony jak burak. '''Bartholome:Podoba mnie się ta nowa dziewczyna. Jest taka ładna ^.^ '' '''Maddie: '''O matko... Czemu muszę znajdować się wokół takich ludzi... Brr.. Aż mi zimno się zrobiło... '''Harriet': Trochę długie masz to imię dlatego będę ci mówić Barth. Harriet jestem i dziękuję. ^^ Dała mu gumę do żucia. Harriet: Trzymaj Maddie. xD Dała jej gumę. xD Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata